Intimidades Familiares
by La Comadreja
Summary: Weasleycest. En todas la familias hay secretos, esta no podia serla excepción... Podran soportar la tentación? CAPITULO 8 FINAL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Intimidades Familiares**

Dentro de todas las familias existen pequeños secretos, pequeños engaños o cosas que suceden y se ocultan. La familia Weasley no es la excepción. Todas las personas cuando hacen algo que es incorrecto e internamente lo saben, mantienen un silencio tan profundo que los hace pensar a ellos mismos que aquello no existe, que son burbujas de fantasía en donde suceden cosas que no son reales.

Ron prefería pensar eso, lo que él hacía no existía, eran ensueños que se formaban en su mente. Creía que por que los demás no lo sabían él también podía olvidarlo, pero no era fácil, su cuerpo le recordaba la realidad de esos ensueños cada vez que lo embriagaba con esas sensaciones. Pero había alguien más que lo sabía… _ella_.

Y cómo no iba a saberlo ella, si era en ella en quien esas fantasías cobraban un valor tangible, quién las convertía en realidad, quien transformaba sus deseos en satisfacción. Pero… como ella también optó por no hablar, por entrar en esa burbuja de fantasía y disfrutarlo con él. Él se olvidaba de todo con ella, y ella con él. Después de todo, la situación no era tan grave, ella sólo permitía que él se acariciara… _con su cuerpo_.

Siempre era igual, las manos de él se aferraban a su cadera mientras frotaba el deforme pero turgente bulto que se generaba en sus pantalones contra la sutil curva que se forma al final de las nalgas de ella cuando se inclina. Era impresionante la enorme afinidad que había en sus cuerpos, cuando sus cuerpos se unían parecían piezas de un todo embonando de manera perfecta.

Lo han hecho desde que Ron tenía 12 años y empezó a tener frecuentes erecciones, la utilidad del trasero de su hermana los sorprendió por casualidad; nunca han dejado de hacerlo, prácticamente lo han hecho en todas las partes de la casa. A veces un estímulo simple es suficiente para que él se llene de ansiedad y busque ese roce hasta acabar. No es algo que les tome demasiado tiempo, bastan unos minutos, no más de 10 intensos minutos. Ni siquiera hay necesidad de tocarse directamente o desvestirse. No; eso podría causarles un conflicto moral, así ambos pueden fingir demencia estúpidamente, como si nada sucediera. Jamás lo han hablado, pero ambos lo disfrutan.

Alguna vez Ginny se sintió desfallecer de angustia. En una ocasión mientras su familia convivía al aire libre en el patio de su casa Ron se atrevió a recargarse en ella en el balcón de la habitación de su madre, justo arriba de donde se encontraban todos, cualquiera de ellos podría haber volteado y… Los brazos de Ron se abrazaron a su cintura y las de ella se aferraron al barandal del balcón para evitar una caída.

El ruido tampoco era problema para ellos, desde el principio aprendieron a controlarlo limitándose a solo jadeos ahogados y en los momentos de clímax Ron solía apretar los labios emitiendo un tipo de pujido silencioso. Ginny en pocas ocasiones ha sentido la humedad traspasar los pantalones de Ron, pero siempre siente claramente sus eyaculaciones pues llegan con pequeños espasmos en su cadera.

_¿Qué sucede después?_ Nada… el sigue recargado en ella por unos segundos, vuelve a acariciarse con su cuerpo a manera de despedida (_o agradecimiento_) y se aleja tratando de ir directamente al baño a limpiarse. Ella por el contrario, generalmente guarda los restos de su humedad hasta que tiene oportunidad de darse un baño.

Es cierto que ella aún no sabe qué es un orgasmo, pero no deja de ser placentero también para ella. Tal vez algún día se atreva a voltearse para que Ron frote su cuerpo de frente a ella y entonces ella pueda también alcanzarlo. Pero _esa cuevita_ sólo se forma de espaldas, de frente las piezas no embonan, a menos que…

* * *

**NA: **** Esto apenas comienza… =P ¿Seguimos?**


	2. Chapter 2

Los secretos al igual que las mentiras suelen crecer con el tiempo, cada día hay más que ocultar; el secreto se hace más grande, crece. El nivel de amnesia de quien o quienes lo guardan debe crecer cada vez que ese secreto se vuelve a vivir, hay más cosas que se deben callar.

Aquél secreto creció y no solo creció, sino que cambió…

La oportunidad de Ginny llegó por casualidad, de la manera más inesperada. Fue una ocasión tan bella y alegre que nadie habría imaginado lo que provocó.

El feliz aniversario de los primeros 25 años de matrimonio de Arthur y Molly; sus Bodas de Plata. Una reunión familiar en donde estaban todos los hijos y los amigos de la familia. Todos festejaban entre sonrisas y los mejores deseos no solo a la pareja sino para toda la familia.

De pronto los nueve miembros de la familia fueron llamados para la foto del Recuerdo de tan especial festejo. Allí se encontraba un fotógrafo de El Profeta y una fotógrafa profesional contratada por Charlie para una real sesión de fotos aprovechando que estaban todos juntos.

Una vez ahí comenzaron a acomodarse pero siendo 9 personas prácticamente adultas el acomodo era complejo. Algunos fueron acomodados sentados; sus padres al centro, 3 hijos de un lado, 3 hijos del otro y el lugar de Ginny en la foto no terminaba de definirse, no querían que estuviera parada y tampoco que estuviera sentada en el piso.

Entonces la fotógrafa sugirió que ella se sentara en las piernas de uno de sus hermanos, así luciría sumamente dulce la foto. Ron estaba en la orilla, parecía un buen lugar, Ginny fue hacia allí llamada por Percy que lo consideraba la mejor opción. Ella se sentó sobre Ron y, con intención de evadir su regazo para evitar las tentaciones, optó por apoyar su peso sobre una de las piernas de su hermano, él inmediatamente abrió las piernas para que ella pudiera acomodarse prácticamente montada sobre su muslo, había comprendido el mensaje. _Fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido_…

Miento… fue la mejor.

El momento en el que ella dejó caer su peso sobre él, supo que algo extraño sucedía. Había tocado algo en ella que la había hecho sentir como si tuviera la garganta cerrada por un enorme hueso. El muslo de Ron era tan duro como una roca, era como si estuviera montada sobre una barra de acero, pero una barra de acero que tenía una temperatura cálida y además era redondeada y suave, no la lastimaba. Se quedó ahí y la sesión de fotos comenzó.

Para su desgracia la sesión de fotos fue larga, en ocasiones Ron se removía un poco incómodo, tal vez con la pierna entumida, en ocasiones ella se movía y fue donde comenzó a descubrir lo bien que se sentía ese roce, era simplemente placentero, mientras las fotografías se llevaban a cabo y todos se movían de manera normal, ella con tan solo un par de movimientos pudo descubrir qué y cómo debía hacer para disfrutar con Ron tanto como él gozaba con ella. Después de todo era lo justo.

Ron no se percató nunca de lo que Ginny hacia, él simplemente la sostenía como la había sostenido muchas veces. No era extraño que le tocara tener a Ginny sentada en las piernas para alguna foto, cuando eran niños y eran fotografiados con frecuencia eran acomodados así. Él nunca sintió como la humedad comenzaba a salir de ella, ni como sus manos tenían un suave temblor. Ella supo contenerlo correctamente, era casi imperceptible.

El incidente quedó así, no sucedió nada más esa tarde. La sesión de fotos terminó y todos volvieron a la convivencia normal. Cuando la fiesta terminó y los invitados se despidieron. Los miembros de la familia entraron en sus habitaciones y se metieron en sus camas. Ginny no durmió esa noche, solo pensaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los días posteriores al festejo fueron para Ginny de alerta, ella jamás sugeriría nada a Ron ni lo buscaría, tenía que esperar a que el diera señales de necesitarla y entonces buscar la manera de actuar. Sus ojos estaban pendientes, sus sentidos atentos a cualquier indicio. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que ponerlo en práctica. _Por lo menos una vez_…

Pero no hubo que esperar demasiado, esa misma semana su madre los mando a ambos a limpiar el ático que estaba hecho un almacén de basura y había que aprovechar que los únicos hijos que le quedaban en casa estaban de vacaciones. Así que una de esas mañanas se encontraron ambos en medio de una gran montaña de cosas que se habían guardado ahí y no eran más que basura. Ginny supo que era la ocasión que había estado esperando, sabía que Ron tenía ya muchos días sin acercarse a ella y que esa ocasión era claramente cómoda, tentadora. Solos durante horas, encerrados…

Después de un par de horas el calor era intenso, ambos estaban llenos de polvo y era mucho lo que había que arreglar. Ambos querían dejar todo limpio ese mismo día. Terminaron discutiendo fuertemente para después dejar de hablarse y continuar en silencio. La oportunidad se había desperdiciado, pero ella no pensó en eso, en ese momento estaba más latente el estúpido motivo de la discusión. Pero Ron no soporta sentirse rechazado o ignorado, y menos por Ginny que es su más grande debilidad.

Ginny estaba en silencio aún con algo de coraje apilando en una caja una gran cantidad de cosas "_eclectricas_" inservibles que guardaba su padre cuando él la jaló de la cadera pegándola a él. Ahí estaba de nuevo sintiendo esa dureza restregarse contra sus nalgas mientras él jadeaba quedamente en su oído. Cuando ella supo que Ron estaba cerca de correrse se puso dura creando soporte y resistencia provocando que la fricción fuera en ambos sentidos, Ron por primera vez gimió al eyacular en el orgasmo. Entonces venía su parte…

Antes de que él pudiera recobrar la cordura ella se empujó más y más contra él hasta obligarlo a sentarse sobre una de las cajas y sin mediar palabra montó sobre su muslo derecho y se apoyó con ambas manos en su rodilla mientras su hermano se esforzaba por comprender. La chica comenzó a buscar, a moverse; era agradable el movimiento pero había un lugar especial, un pequeño lugar donde la sensación era desesperadamente satisfactoria. Una vez que lo encontró se dedicó a estimularlo.

Entonces comprendió porque había momentos en que Ron tallaba con especial énfasis su erección en ciertas partes o porque cerca del orgasmos lo hacia de manera mas intensa y constante, y porque 5 minutos antes su resistencia lo había hecho gemir. Ella no podía entender cómo es que él lograba controlarse, cómo es que hacía para no jadear con gemidos como estaban escapando en ese momento de su boca. No podía parar.

Él por su parte estaba ligeramente impresionado, solo la observaba y la escuchaba un poco nervioso, sintiendo la forma en que ella movía su cadera sobre él; ambos sudaban, el esfuerzo era mucho. Ginny se sentía desesperada y a punto de estallar pero no lo lograba. Las uñas de Ginny estaban aferradas a la rodilla de Ron y ella se sintió desfallecer cuando él la tomó por la cintura apoyándola con más fuerza contra él y ayudándola a moverse. De pronto en el momento que menos lo esperó un jadeo agudo y ruidoso escapó de su boca colapsando su cuerpo contra Ron que la sostenía arqueada contra su pecho, Su cuerpo aún se sacudía incontrolablemente y se sentía tan exhausta que no fue capaz de moverse por unos segundos.

Un escozor heleado le recorrió la piel cuando la mejilla sudorosa de Ron se pegó sobre la suya dejando un largo beso. Ambos hubieran deseado que algo sucediera en ese momento, que fueran llamados por su madre, hubiera algún ruido o cualquier cosa que, como siempre, los ayudara a evadir lo que acababa de suceder; pero no fue así.

Ella se levantó aún con piernas temblorosas y volvió a la caja que limpiaba antes; jamás se giró para enfrentar su mirada. El silencio era ensordecedor, ella estuvo segura de que él seguía sentado observándola, tal vez pensando confundido. Después de varios minutos que fueron una tortuosa eternidad la puerta se cerró y él ya no estaba. Sus ojos color miel observaron disimuladamente por la puerta… entró al baño, _como siempre_…

**N/A: Gracias a las personas que me sugirieron lo continuara, fueron pocas pero tenía esta inquietud. Espero les haya gustado. Ustedes dicen si seguimos… :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Cada paso que es dado para avanzar es sumamente difícil de retroceder… peor aún cuando no se encuentran motivos para hacerlo. Pero, ¿por qué habrían ellos de desear regresar los pasos caminados?, es decir… _¿cuáles pasos?_.

Los cambios hormonales son una cosa absolutamente natural, Ron estaba convencido de eso. Son inevitables y muy difíciles de contener e incluso dañinos para el cuerpo, lo supo después de experimentar esos horripilantes dolores que lo hacían doblarse con los ojos húmedos cuando había tratado de reprimir sus instintos. Además, quedaba clarísimo que era algo completamente normal y natural; si no fuera así Ginny no habría demostrado tener necesidades como las de él.

Aunque Ron se había sorprendido demasiado aquella tarde, él nunca hubiera esperado que Ginny pudiera hacer algo así, que sintiera esas cosas… _la recordaba moviéndose sobre su rodilla_… Cuando salió de ahí fue hacia el baño, al ver su pene y su calzón embarrado de semen, algo hizo que a su mente corriera el recuerdo de Ginny arqueándose contra su pecho. Hubiera deseado ver la expresión de su cara… _imposible_.

Esa misma noche volvió a recordarlo, _más de una vez_. En realidad Ron se había afectado notablemente con lo sucedido. Los días que siguieron, por primera vez evadió la mirada de ella un par de veces, algo le hacia sentir un ardor curioso en el pecho y la necesidad de repetirlo. Pero se mantuvo fiel a su costumbre y no se precipitó por tenerla; ya llegaría el momento en que volvieran a encontrar una buena ocasión y aquello se repitiera.

Ginny por el contrario había vivido la experiencia de una manera diferente. Había sido muy placentero e interesante hacerlo pero su curiosidad había quedado saciada y no tenía intenciones de repetirlo. Algo la hacía sentirse temerosa a cerca de repetir aquello. Había sido impresionante pero… cuando pensaba en que sucediera de nuevo sentía como si su estómago se encogiera hasta quedar del tamaño de un limón. Ella había tratado de comportarse natural pero cuando su mirada casualmente se encontraba con la de él era imposible sostenerla, _imposible_.

A pesar de todo ambos encontraron la manera de seguir con su convivencia normal como miembros de la familia, ambos tenían esa capacidad de encapsular en una burbuja especial lo que sucedía cuando sus cuerpos estaban juntos. Tenían sus clásicos momentos de diversión, de juego, de broma, de discusión, pero también estaban aquellos momentos en donde algo hacía que una mirada o un simple roce tuviera una connotación especial, diferente. Ninguno de los dos sabía a qué atribuirlo, pero ambos lo experimentaban.

Por otro lado, los demás miembros de la familia no parecían notar nada de particular, Ron y Ginny siempre habían sido hermanos pareja; es decir, como lo eran claramente Fred y George, y en su momento Bill y Charlie; el único que siempre fue diferente a todos fue Percy, más solitario en sus juegos desde pequeño. Todos sabían que Ron y Ginny podían pasar la vida peleando gracias al felino temperamento de ambos, pero también sabían que no podían estar uno lejos del otro. Una de las debilidades más grandes de Ron siempre había sido Ginny, _la otra eran las ranas de chocolate_. Y Ginny aunque se llegara a sentir exasperada en ocasiones por el carácter de Ron y lo riñera con frecuencia, no podía vivir sin él y cuando por alguna causa necesitaba de alguien era a él a quien acudía antes que nadie.

Los días pasaban entre muchos sucesos y actividades que les ayudaban a distraerse y relajar la situación. Ya durante varios años habían demostrado que sabían ser inteligentes y buenos para manejar situaciones delicadas. Los últimos días de julio llegaban con el intenso calor del sol regalándoles unas tardes letárgicas y soporíferas; o bien de paseos o juegos.

Una de esas tardes habían ido de visita los gemelos y llevaron una caja para mostrares todas sus novedades para que les ayudaran a promocionarlas en su regreso a Hogwarts. Los cuatro chicos bromeaban y jugaban con grandes risotadas como era costumbre en la habitación de Ron. Después de un largo rato de pláticas y diversión los gemelos bajaron para estar un rato más con sus padres y después despedirse. Ron y Ginny se quedaron ahí.

Ella estaba acostada sobre una de las camas individuales mientras él estaba sentado sobre la otra. Cuando los gemelos salieron la habitación se quedó el silencio por unos momentos, Ron se recostó suavemente sobre la cama y puso su vista sobre los nudos de la madera del techo de su recámara; Ginny lo miraba a él. Cuando el volteó presintiendo su mirada ella la cambió y llevó sus ojos hacia un póster en el que volaban los Chuddley Cannons y después simplemente los cerró con suavidad.

Los ojos azules de Ron siguieron sobre ella, la observaba mientras ella se relajaba, su vista recorrió lentamente la silueta de su hermana; su perfil, su pecho, su abdomen, la posición de sus piernas… los vellitos de su piel estaban erizados. Los de ella también. Volvió su mirada hacia la madera del techo y después de un momento decidió imitar a su hermana y cerrarlos. Pero al hacerlo, en su mente no hacían más que sonar las agitadas respiraciones de Ginny aquella tarde, una ráfaga de calor bajó por su vientre antes de pensarlo siquiera.

El colchón de al lado rechinó y Ginny se estaba levantando de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando ella la abrió para salir otra mano más grande la cerró de nuevo. Ninguno de los hizo nada durante unos segundos el silencio era tan grande como el calor que empezaba a irradiarse en tan corto espacio. El cuerpo de Ron estaba justo detrás de ella y podía sentir claramente una intensa energía que embriagaba toda su espalda y salía de él. Su mano seguía en la puerta mientras las de ella ahora descansaban a sus costados, nada pasaba, solo respiraban… y mientras el tiempo más pasaba sus respiraciones eran más rápidas y cortas.

Ron acercó la cara a su cabello dejando que su nariz se llenara con el olor floral de ella. Cuando Ron aspiró sobre su cabeza la piel de Ginny se erizó como si en la inhalación de Ron hubieran sido llamados todos lo vellos de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. _Su cuerpo esperaba por sus manos_… cuando la mano de Ron llegó apenas superficialmente a su cintura ella no pudo contener el estremecimiento, el cuerpo de él comenzó a presionarse contra ella hasta que fue aprisionada entre Ron y la puerta.

Ron flexionó un poco las piernas, lo suficiente para encontrar ese acomodo perfecto de sus cuerpos. Ahí estaba; duro, completamente duro presionándose contra ella, acariciándose. Sus manos estaban como de costumbre aferradas a los huesos de su cadera y apretaban y empujaban contra la puerta haciendo que Ginny sintiera un sofoco enorme, ansioso. Las manos de Ginny temblaban cuando finalmente las puso sobre la puerta mientras Ron seguía moviéndose sin despegar un centímetro de su cuerpo… sólo fricción, _mucha fricción_. Ron la soltó y se sostuvo de la puerta presionando aún más contra haciendo crujir la madera, el espacio de Ginny era inexistente, Ron estaba prácticamente pegado a la puerta. Inevitablemente la respiración de la pelirroja era ahogada y ruidosa, él se estaba volviendo loco.

Debajo de su ropa Ginny estaba sudando, su sangre parecía estar intoxicada con una fuerte dosis de pimienta que invadía todo su cuerpo. Ron empezó a temblar, la volvió a tomar con fuerza de la cintura jalando su cadera fuertemente contra él y Ginny sintió tan claramente su pene duro como el acero que se le escapó un gemido al sentir que algo caliente se embebía en los pantalones de Ron mientras daba grandes jadeos sobre su hombro.

Cuando Ron se sintió un poco recuperado retiró su presión sobre ella quien automáticamente puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Él sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha y si excitada, podía sentirlo en su piel, en su respiración, en la forma que se estremecía cuando sus manos la tocaban, no era justo que ella decidiera irse ahora, él deseaba que ella se quedara.

Hundió la cabeza en su hombro y abrazó su cintura con fuerza alejándola de la puerta, Ginny tuvo miedo y estiró los brazos hacia la puerta, pero de su boca no salió palabra. Él se encargó de sentarse con ella encima y separó sus piernas con la mano montándola sobre su pierna, ella no sabía si debía hacerlo de nuevo, estaba angustiada y demasiado alterada y excitada para pensar, trató de levantarse pero Ron no aflojó su agarre. La movió y ella se estremeció con el contacto, había dado en el punto exacto, sus jadeos venían con sentimiento desde su garganta, apretó sus labios para no dejar que los sonidos salieran de su boca mientras se movía sobre él.

Un poco después buscaba desesperadamente de donde sostener la enorme cantidad de energía que explotaba dentro de ella. Él atrapó su mano en el aire y la apretaron tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaron blancos… Estaba mareada, su cerebro aún no era capaz de pensar claramente… Pasos en la escalera, alguien subía… Ron la apremió del talle poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo, apenas listos para cambiar la expresión de éxtasis de sus caras cuando los gemelos abrieron la puerta.

Ginny se había echado el cabello sobre la cara y salió rápidamente de la habitación diciendo que le urgía ir al baño, _era cierto_. Caminó con pasos inseguros hasta el baño, sentía que sus piernas temblaban aún, la sangre todavía corría acelerada por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al baño se bajó las pantaletas y se sentó en el escusado por inercia, esperando que saliera algo de ella. Espero en silencio mientras observaba sus pantaletas completamente mojadas, _más que eso_…

**N/A: Mi agradecimiento a mucha gente que me ayuda y me estimula con este fic. En primer lugar: sus reviews. Gracias a DinkySG y a Amarissima que aguantan mis cuestionarios como verdaderos profesionales :P**


	4. Chapter 4

El cuerpo humano es mañoso y cuando se empieza a ser condescendiente con él, fácilmente se mal acostumbra y como niño embracilado quiere más caricias. Y no solo las_ pide_, sino que las _exige_…

Cuando alguien ha experimentado el placer tan intenso que entrega un orgasmo es difícil que lo olvide y no desee vivirlo de nuevo. Se necesita demasiada fuerza de voluntad y tener la cabeza muy fría para poder hacer caso omiso del llamado de la carne. Pero tener la cabeza fría cuando el cuerpo esta caliente… _¿Quién lo logra?_

En la cabeza de Ginny ya no sólo estaba la sensación de aquel muslo fuerte y musculoso sosteniendo su peso entre sus piernas, ahora sus recuerdos se acompañaban con estremecimientos que erizaban su piel cuando recordaba las manos de él en su cintura abrazándola con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él.

Por las noches cuando Ron se iba a la cama y cerraba los ojos, ya no eran sólo los sensuales jadeos de Ginny los que llenaban su cabeza y lo hacían sudar; ahora recordaba claramente su peso sobre él, su cuerpo recargado contra su pecho. Odiaba cuando el recordarlo lo ponía erecto, le incomodaba pensar que _eso_ le excitaba.

Para él las noches eran un estertor, para ella lo eran las mañanas. Él por las noches pensaba en ella, _recordaba_… Ella por las mañanas cada vez que lo veía deseaba ser cualquier cosa que tocaran sus manos. Verlo, estar cerca de él y recordar como la habían tocado sus manos llegaba a provocar un _estúpido_ temblor en sus manos que… le incomodaba. _¿Por qué demonios no podía controlarse?_

Hacía algunos días que sus padres comentaban que estaba cerca el cumpleaños de Ginny, su decimosexto. Mientras platicaban en la sobremesa de la comida su madre recordaba cuando Ginny era pequeña, cuando tenía apenas 6 o 7 años y solía jugar incansablemente con los gemelos y Ron… y cómo miraba a Ron siempre con mayor confianza que a los demás, como jugaban y tomaban la siesta juntos, como Ron la defendía de los gemelos y como ella se refugiaba en él. Incluso cuando tenía pesadillas, en vez de irse a la recamara de su padres se iba con él.

Apenas iniciar su madre los recuerdos la mente de ambos se perdió en recuerdos de lo que ellos _deseaban_ recordar. Su madre recordaba unas cosas, pero ellos recordaban otras…

Ellos recordaban todos aquellos momentos juntos, aquellas noches que pasaron juntos inocentemente en tantas ocasiones. Todos esos momentos que desde siempre han compartido. Siempre han compartido todo… _todo_.

Por la noche mientras Ginny dormía las palabras de su madre volvieron a su cabeza pero con un orden y un sentido distinto. Su profundo sueño se volvió angustioso, una verdadera pesadilla cuando en su pensamiento había dos bocas devorándose, dos cuerpos desnudos unidos, dos cabezas con los cabellos del mismo color mezclándose… pero de pronto él no estaba, ella estaba sola y algo dentro de ese sueño la hacía sentir terriblemente angustiada, triste, sin consuelo, llena de temor. Como si su vida estuviera a punto de acabar.

Se despertó víctima de su pesadilla y empezó a llorar casi sin darse cuenta, tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo como cuando niña e incluso sintió frío a pesar de que era una de las primeras noches de agosto. Dudó unos segundos, pero su cuerpo decidió por ella y se levantó de la cama con intención de ir a la recámara de Ron sin importarle incluso que ni siquiera trajera una pijama o camisón que la cubriera. En verano ella acostumbraba dormir solo con calzón y una blusita ligera. ¿Qué más da? Ron la conoce desde siempre, conoce su cuerpo. _No tendría por qué sentir vergüenza con él…_

Salió de su cuarto y entró sigilosamente en el de él. Lo observó ahí, acostado durmiendo profundamente, roncando imperturbable. Era como un bebé crecido en exceso. Estaba a medio tapar y con una fina capa de sudor en la raíz del cabello. Se acercó, levantó las ropas de cama, entró y se acurrucó frente a él.

Ron, dormido entre sueños la abrazó sin saber claramente si era parte de sus sueños, alguna visión o algo real. De cualquier manera no le importaba, le gustaba tenerla ahí en la condición que fuera. La acercó posesivamente contra su pecho dejando que el olor de sus cabellos lo embriagara.

El cuerpo de ella estaba frío, pero cuando ella sintió el calor de su pecho en su espalda su cuerpo se sintió confortado. La temperatura de él era tibia y tenía un sopor húmedo delicioso en la piel; sus brazos la envolvían apretadamente. Ahora ella sabía qué era lo que la había llamado a ir a su habitación. Necesitaba su abrazo, sentir sus manos alrededor de ella la hacía sentir segura y protegida de todo.

Ron a pesar de estar medio dormido, poco a poco iba siendo mas consiente de que lo que tenía entre los brazos no era ni un sueño ni una visión. La sintió temblar y la baja temperatura de su cuerpo, entonces frotó sus manos sobre ella tratando de contagiarle su calor. Buscó son su mano la cara de ella y descubrió restos de lágrimas en su mejillas. Ella sollozó, lo necesitaba.

Ginny estaba apenas vestida; él tenía solo una camiseta blanca y sus bóxer puestos, tan ligeros que se podía sentir claramente lo que guardaban. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, pronto del cuerpo de ella comenzó a alejarse el frío, para ese momento ambos dormitaban.

Pero el tener sus cuerpos juntos, tibios, recibiendo el calor y el olor del otro, aún sin proponérselo despertaba algo en ellos. Estarían toda la noche juntos, podían fingir que dormían y que acariciarse era parte de sus sueños… parte de un sueño muy… _cariñoso_.

Después de un rato el calor se había agolpado entre las piernas de Ron, tenerla con tan poca ropa entre los brazos era demasiado para su voluntad. Su piel suave y su cuerpo menudo rozándole lo puso duro rápidamente y el sólo pensar en frotarse contra ella sin más tela que el fino algodón de sus pantaletas le hacía estremecer fuertemente.

Cuando ella sintió el primer arrimón de él una ola de calor intenso le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Esta vez no solo podía sentir su dureza como un bulto turgente sino claramente la longitud de su pene frotándose entre sus piernas; solo que ahora en vez de estar montada sobre su muslo lo estaba sobre su virilidad presta.

Ella juntó sus muslos ofreciéndole una estrechez que a le Ron enardecía la sangre, la ansiedad le hacía moverse y jalarla apasionadamente en sincronía mientras ella lo permitía dejando que él hiciera lo que deseaba con su cuerpo.

La situación era muy excitante, Ron jadeaba desesperado conteniendo con esfuerzos algunos gemidos que se convertían en pujidos debido al esfuerzo. De pronto un gemido seguido de un estremecimiento que la hizo estallar salió de Ginny cuando sintió ese trozo de carne caliente y palpitante escapar del bóxer por la abertura que se utiliza para orinar. Sus gemidos se unieron sonando al unísono mientras se movían juntos ahora frotándose hasta que él no pudo más y bajó la mano metiéndola dentro de su bóxer para estimularse frenéticamente hasta ensuciar su mano.

Ginny sintió su mano moverse aún debajo de la delgada tela que ahora estaba húmeda. Después él se limpió descuidadamente con la sábana y volvió a abrazarla. Ella también estaba muy húmeda, incluso sentía humedad fuera de sus pantaletas entre sus muslos y no estaba segura de que fuera sudor…

Después durmieron profundamente.

Al amanecer, mientras él seguía dormido sobre su hombro abrazándola estrechamente frente a él, ella salió cuidadosamente de la cama. No deseaba que nadie más supiera que había pasado ahí la noche, o por lo menos, no que lo había hecho _sin camisón_.

Al salir no había nadie levantado aún, fue a su recámara, tomó una muda de ropa y se fue a la regadera. Cuando se desvistió se dio cuenta de que en su blusa, ahí, justo donde él tenía su mano había restos de semen. La tela estaba tiesa y olía a él, a hombre, a sexo, a semen.

Ron se despertó poco después porque un cuerpo y su calor le hacían falta. Se había ido y el espacio que ella había dejado todavía tenía su olor… su bóxer estaba duro y pesado en el lugar que había eyaculado, su mano fue hacia allá mecánicamente. Se tocó, su pene estaba sucio. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Su mano empezó a moverse recuperando los recuerdos de apenas unas horas antes.

_Si de todos modos tenía que lavarlo, que no fuera por tan poco…_

**N/A: A todos los que se estén volviendo aficionados al WeasleyCest le aviso que estoy por publicar otra historia, se llamará : "****I will****" y espero tenerlos por ahí como lectores. Seguramente será pronto… Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

Solo hay un sentimiento que en su punto más alto puede enardecer más la sangre que el deseo… los _celos_.

El sentimiento que se genera cuando lo que se cree absolutamente propio corre el riesgo de alejarse y cambiar nuestro dominio por otro, es tan intenso y tan ardiente que puede transformarnos en un momento.

La Madriguera comenzaba a prepararse para un sencillo festejo en torno al cumpleaños de Ginny, la celebración sería sencilla, como siempre; pero no quedaría desapercibida. A la familia le daba gusto poder celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny ya que además del de Percy eran los únicos que se celebraban en vacaciones, todos los demás se festejaban durante el ciclo escolar en Hogwarts.

El verano avanzaba y ya se esperaba la llegada de Harry a La Madriguera para su regreso a Hogwarts como todos los años, probablemente llegara para festejar el cumpleaños de Ginny con la familia. Tal vez Hermione también llegara pronto. Ginny tuvo presente ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Ron no.

Los días de vacaciones avanzaban y casi sin darse cuenta tenían muy próximo su regreso al Colegio. Las cartas de Hogwarts con la lista de materiales llegaron por la mañana y por la tarde la familia se unió para ir al callejón Diagon por lo que necesitaban y de paso visitar a los empresarios de la familia.

Apenas hacia dos noches de que Ginny había tenido _aquella_ pesadilla.

Por las noches Ron no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus cuerpos juntos bajo la sábana, la sensación de su piel suave y caliente con _tan_ poca ropa entre sus brazos. En su mente trataba de recordar sensaciones, solo sensaciones. El hecho de no poder recordar claramente un rostro le ayudaba a olvidarse sobre la verdadera identidad de éste. _Quién era_… ¡Que importa! Era simplemente el cuerpo que hacia vibrar su cuerpo más que ninguna otra cosa, el cuerpo que hacia que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran con el contacto mas sutil…

Ginny por su parte estaba de muy buen humor, su cumpleaños estaba cerca y eso la hacía sentir feliz. La noche que pasó en la habitación de Ron le dio un sentimiento especial hacia él, le parecía como si fueran más cercanos, con más confianza, _¿más hermanos tal vez?_... A cada paso parecían conocerse mejor, era como tener una extensión del cuerpo propio que supiera lo que necesitaba el otro y se lo diera sin reservas. Dormir entre sus brazos había sido maravillosamente seguro y confortable; y a pesar de que no le parecía mala idea repetirlo sabía que no debía hacer de ello una costumbre.

El día del cumpleaños llegó y la primera felicitación que recibió fue la de sus padres cuando bajó a la cocina. Ellos estaban a punto de subirle su desayuno pero ella se había despertado y no había podido esperar. Su madre le dio en una pequeña y austera envoltura unos aretes que habían sido de su madre. Ginny se sintió muy emocionada y mientras desayunaban se los puso. Eran hermosos, formaban una flor con marfil rosado, bellísimo.

Ron bajó cuando estaban por terminar su desayuno. Venía soñoliento rascándose la cabeza. Ginny estaba esperando su abrazo, deseaba su abrazo, podría pegar su pecho con el suyo sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y ver su cara de frente al estar juntos y… pero el se fue de largo hasta las ollas revisando cuál era el desayuno sin saludar siquiera. Su madre estaba a punto de llamarle la atención pero Ginny pidió con un gesto a su madre que no lo hiciera, parecía haberlo olvidado.

Ginny no había querido presionarlo, tal vez aún estuviera medio dormido o quisiera darle su abrazo _en privado_… pero para la tarde, cuando su madre sacara del horno la tarta de manzana que le haría, seguramente ella ya habría recibido su felicitación; no podía haberlo olvidado, no lo había hecho nunca, ella cada año recibía su (_muy_) fugaz abrazo, así como el de todos los demás.

Pero Ron si lo recordaba, no lo había hecho porque en ese momento algo lo detuvo. Quería desayunar y darse un baño; quería que el abrazo de esta ocasión fuera especial. Los abrazos de los años anteriores habían sido tan breves como un parpadeo, igual que en los cumpleaños de él. Pero, _¿por qué tomarse tan poco tiempo en tan bello gesto familiar?_. ¿por qué no regalarse un gran abrazo?

Ron se desayunó prácticamente en silencio con la mirada extrañada de su madre sobre él. Ella sonreía, nada le quitaba la felicidad que sentía, estaba simplemente alegre.

Aquella mañana Ginny la dedicó a un esmerado arreglo personal. Hermione le había mandado una linda tarjeta y una caja en donde había una falda de mezclilla y una fresca blusita de verano, a una moda muy muggle. La moda muggle era divertida. Cuando bajó ya arreglada, no pudo creer lo que miró en la cocina. Harry.

Los ojos de Harry fueron de arriba a abajo sobre la chica embelesado. Ginny sonreía ampliamente cuando el héroe de los ojos verdes le extendió los brazos sin palabras. La sonrisa en la cara de Ron se quedó congelada sobre su cara. Un aguijón lleno de veneno se acababa de encajar en su cuerpo.

Ginny seguía sonriendo mientras recibía el afectuoso abrazo de Harry, que duró exactamente _57 latidos del corazón de Ron_… _demasiado_. Las manos de Harry estaban extendidas en su espalda y la acariciaban mientras la felicitaba mirándola a los ojos.

Después de la felicitación de Harry, Ginny esperaba la de su hermano y con la misma sonrisa se giró hacia él enrollando los brazos en su cintura y apretándose en su pecho. Ron se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y después le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras su mirada seguía fija en Harry y en la expresión embobada de éste. Los ácidos en el estómago de Ron le quemaban por dentro.

En el transcurso de la tarde hubo más visitas, más felicitaciones y más abrazos… Fred, George, Percy, Lupin, Ojoloco; todos tenían cortesías y halagos pera la bella festejada y cada cercanía de todos ellos hacia ella le quemaba tanto a Ron como la sonrisa de ella. Estaba feliz, disfrutaba que otros pusieran sus manos sobre ella.

Ella estaba radiante de felicidad, no dejó de sonreír ante los halagos de que ya era toda una señorita y una señorita hermosa además. Ron por el contrario no pudo volver a sonreír y cada vez que sorprendía la mirada de Harry sobre ella le ardía el estómago; pero pensar en que su amigo pudiera seguir interesado en ella y quisiera volver a ser su novio no era lo que más le afectaba, lo que le hacia temblar las manos de locura era el hecho de que ella pudiera desear que Harry la tocara como _él_ lo había hecho, que ella pudiera jadear en su oído excitada y pronunciar su nombre… Los pensamientos de Ron estaban en el borde a punto de reventar en su cabeza la burbuja de inconciencia que fingía tener. Pero de pronto un pensamiento relajó su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. _Él aún no había dado su regalo_…

A la medianoche cuando todos estaban dormidos, Ron espió de cerca el sueño de Harry. Una vez que se aseguró de que su sueño era profundo salió cautelosamente de la habitación con dirección a la recámara de su hermana. _Lo menos _que le debía era un gran abrazo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación ella estaba dormida. Sin hacer ruido se deslizó como ella lo había hecho un par de noches atrás en su cama, a sus espaldas. Ella se despertó casi de inmediato cuando sintió su cuerpo y el instinto la hizo la hizo voltear hacia él… sus miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo que sacudió tan intensamente sus cuerpos y sus mentes que Ginny se giró y escondió la cara en la almohada. La piel de su cuerpo estaba erizada y estaba a punto de llorar sin razón alguna.

Ron se acostó y se acurrucó en su espalda; y se quedó un rato con _todas_ las ramificaciones de su sistema nervioso alteradas… no estaba en su planes que ella lo viera; pero _no_ se iría. Después de un rato y de haber dormitado un poco dejó que sus labios se frotaran sobre la piel de ella. La abrazó. Ella estaba despierta, había estado esperando por _esas_ manos durante minutos eternos.

El abrazo de él era estrecho y posesivo y ella sabía que era el mejor regalo que podía recibir, no había nada que la pudiera hacer sentir tan plena como tener su peso sobre el cuerpo. Entonces ella pegó su cuerpo contra el que tenía detrás y él ahogó un suspiro. Ambos empezaron a mover sus cuerpos ansiosos de deseo. Cada poro de Ron estaba tocado por impulsos eléctricos que llevaban en flashes a su mente los abrazos y halagos que lo habían ofendido esa tarde, ella debía jadear solo _para_ él y _por_ él.

Su mano traspasó el límite de su cintura y sin atreverse a pensarlo puso la mano sobre su sexo y la atrajo intensamente hacía él cogida de ahí. La chica dio un jadeo sorprendido tan intenso que no pudo volver a cerrar la boca liberando profundas respiraciones. La mano se movió estimulándola impúdicamente, la mano de ella estaba sobre el antebrazo de él, no sabía si detenerlo o romper el maldito silencio de una vez y pedirle más, mucho más…

Unos minutos más tarde los cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y fluidos corporales. Ron había llegado al mismo tiempo que ella. Su mano seguía ahí. Ella no pudo más y cayó dormida pronto. Poco después, aún de madrugada él regresó a su habitación… esta vez no fue al baño, no quería lavarse, no quería olvidar. _Ella aún estaba en su mano_, su olor era su sueño más feliz.

**N/A: Hola!! Un poquitín más de acción no me lo negarán… Un beso a todos por sus reviews y por leerme y otro beso mas grande a los que ya leyeron mi nueva historia "****I Will****" ya esta colgada y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. No dejen de leerla!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

La mente humana esta siempre llena de diferentes pensamientos, de grandes secretos, de poderosos pecados y de múltiples deseos que nos confunden.

La _confusión_ nos hace víctimas… y puede ser además una excelente justificación.

Hermione visitó la Madriguera apenas un par de días después del cumpleaños de Ginny. La chica tenía la mirada iluminada y sonreía más de lo que solía hacerlo. Ginny la miró observar las formas del cuerpo de Ron por la espalda, ese cuerpo de juvenil Guardián con una creciente línea atlética; sin duda muy atractivo. Harry la vio a ella cerrar el puño sobre su rodilla y envolvió su mano con la suya.

Ron tenía una mirada serena usualmente. Ginny estuvo con atención curiosa pendiente de dónde se posaban los ojos de su hermano. Él había observado el cuerpo de Hermione de pies a cabeza apreciando las nuevas y atractivas formas que había en su cuerpo. Los hombres son así…

Ginny por su parte aceptaba todas las miradas y gestos cariñosos que Harry le daba. Lo dejaba mirarla como Ron miraba a Hermione; lo dejaba tomar su mano, lo dejaba tomarla de la cintura. Una de esas tardes Ginny se sorprendió pensando si las manos de Harry tocarían como las de Ron.

Ron disfrutaba muchísimo de la _cosas_ que hacía con su hermana, pero desde hacía algunos meses parecía tener una especial necesidad de liberar su semilla con más frecuencia de lo que lo había hecho en los años pasados. Su vista se desviaba con facilidad hacia las curvas femeninas alterando su cuerpo y su mente. Ginny era maravillosa, simplemente lo hacía sentir cada poro de su piel y era su elección confidencial desde siempre. Pero por alguna causa que él no lograba identificar Hermione ahora parecía tan… _dispuesta_ para él. Ahora ella recibía sus miradas sin molestarse y le respondía con otras que lo hacían sentir olas de calor bajo la ropa.

Ginny y Hermione compartían habitación y seguían siendo tan amigas como siempre. Ginny siempre había sabido que Ron y Hermione tenían –_algo_-, pero nunca había pensado en que realmente… y no era que estuviera mal, era solo que… De pronto, después de la alegría de su cumpleaños ahora se sentía triste y no sabía por qué, solo no tenía ánimos ni para levantarse ni para salir de su cuarto, y esbozar una sonrisa era un pesado esfuerzo.

Una de esas noches antes de irse a dormir, mientras todos platicaban en la cocina, Ron y Ginny habían sido mandados por su madre a tirar la basura a los contenedores. Y así en la oscuridad del patio al lado de los botes, él la sujetó por la cintura y volvió a meter la mano entre sus piernas. Esta vez ella se opuso jalando sus manos para liberar su agarre. Después de forcejear un segundo Ron la soltó desconcertado, era la primera vez en años que ella se negaba. Ambos estaban confundidos. Ella misma no sabía por qué se había negado.

Esa noche fue difícil para ella conciliar el sueño, pensaba en su loco secreto y en Harry. ¿Desearía Harry hacer con ella lo que hacía Ron?.

Mientras cavilaba con los ojos cerrados escuchó un ruido. La puerta se había abierto y alguien entraba. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quién era, ese olor lo conocía muy de cerca. Hubo susurros de voces que hablaban en secreto. La cama de Hermione crujió y después se escuchó el silencio.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos tentativamente la cama de al lado estaba vacía. La puerta estaba emparejada, no podía contener su curiosidad y se acercó.

Estaban en el pasillo, los ojos de Ron brillaban mirando de frente a Hermione y ella lo miraba llena de ilusión. Él le robó un besó mientras ella hablaba, chupaba sus labios y bebía de su boca toda su saliva mientras la castaña le permitía la entrada a recibir el calor de su boca con todo el aire de su aliento. Su beso era tan apasionado que ambos por momentos se ahogaban. Ron acercó a Hermione a la pared y se pegó a ella tocando su cuerpo mientras continuaba devorando sus labios. La chica respondía torpemente. De pronto dejó de besarla pero mantuvo sus labios aún sobre los de ella aspirando su respiración y mientras la miraba a los ojos bajo la mano lenta y peligrosamente. La puso entre sus piernas y ella un poco aturdida puso su mano sobre la muñeca de él, probablemente deseaba impedirlo. Ginny no había visto jamás esa mirada en Ron, las manos de Ginny sudaban y tenía fruncido el ceño.

La mano de él empezó a moverse suavemente, Hermione dio un jadeo tembloroso, pero después de titubear se negó y se retiró decididamente lo que provocó que Ginny diera un salto olímpico a la cama. Ginny escuchó a Hermione dar 23 jadeos y 8 suspiros esa noche.

Durante los días que siguieron, lo que más deseaba Ginny era no volver a estar cerca de ellos. Harry no la dejó sola en ningún momento como si supiera que ella lo necesitaba. El moreno no es un chico que desaproveche las oportunidades y la pelirroja había correspondido a cada uno de sus gestos.

Estaban sentados en el pasto en el patio trasero de la Madriguera bajo un intenso sol. Los ojos de Harry brillaban claros e increíblemente verdes reflejados contra el reflejo de su luz. Ella sencillamente cerró sus ojos. Unos labios tibios y suaves estaban sobre los de ella besándola con suave insistencia. Sus besos se volvieron húmedos, Harry estaba acariciando tan íntimamente su lengua que ella se olvidó que debía respirar y tampoco creía necesitarlo.

La chica no supo bien cómo, pero fue hábilmente acostada sobre el pasto mientas Harry iba subiéndose poco a poco sobre su cuerpo. Una vez sobre ella, _ahí estaba_. Duro. Había algo tieso presionándose contra ella, un bulto duro. Harry estaba erecto y lo estaba por ella. El chico se presionó fuerte contra ella mostrándole orgulloso lo que provocaba en él. Ginny no sabía nada de lo que sucedía alrededor hasta que escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrase de golpe.

Ron estaba parado a 3 metros de ellos mirando a ambos mientras respiraba agitado con el ceño fruncido en extrañeza. Hermione había salido tras él y lo contenía tomándolo del brazo y de la cintura. Harry estaba ruborizado pero sostenía su mirada.

Un par de días después partían hacía Hogwarts, pero un par de cabeza color jengibre estaban sumidas en una gran confusión… _¿Qué era lo que había pasado?_

**N/A: Mil gracias a los lectores, ando un poco sentida porque ya no me han dejado muchos reviews, me tenían mal acostumbrada. Espero recibir esta vez mucho de sus comentarios. En el próximo capitulo cerramos la historia. Será el fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: A petición del público, este NO es el fin… :p**

La respuesta a los sentimientos y deseos escondidos se encuentra más superficialmente de lo que nosotros pensamos.

Los sentimientos escondidos estan alerta en nuestra cabeza en forma de pensamientos siempre listos para asaltar a nuestra conciencia y darle un vuelco a nuestra realidad. Siempre ahí, _siempre_.

El regreso de los chicos a Hogwarts después de lo sucedido en la Madriguera ponía las cosas en tensión para todos. Más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera deseado. Todos estaban sensiblemente afectados y con una gran confusión en su cabeza, más aún para los hermanos, quienes vivían la mayor confusión sobre la piel.

La llegada a Hogwarts de entrada los separó. Ahora estaban ellos en su habitación, lejos de ellas, con los demás y con un sentimiento tan tirante por parte de Ron que Harry no se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

Ron no tenía interés en ver a Harry, en se momento sentía que simplemente era mejor estar un poco alejados, incluso no lo miraba. Sentía una fuerte repelencia, era una condición inconciente de su propia mente. Harry estaba un poco preocupado, parecía imposible saber qué pensamientos se debatían en la cabeza de su amigo.

Por otro lado en la habitación de las chicas, mientras Hermione retomaba sus libros para repasarlos un poco antes del inicio de las clases. Ginny desde su cama la miraba sin enfocar su mirada. Sus pupilas estaban fijas sobre Hermione mientras por su cabeza corrían dando vueltas como en un carrusel diferentes pensamientos. Su mente insistía en la mirada esmeralda de Harry pero su piel gritaba por volver a sentir aquellas manos que a sus espaldas la hacían sentir lo que nunca, _lo que nadie excepto él_.

Los días y las semanas pasaban y la estancia en Hogwarts a veces parecía una cruel tortura. Una temporada llena de silencios prolongados, tensión, presión, deberes, _buenos pretextos_.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de la Sala Común, pero detrás de los ojos azules de Ron había simplemente recuerdos. Hermione después de aquél encuentro nocturno con él en la Madriguera lucía temerosa, nerviosa, dudosa; como si él fuera a juzgar el hecho de que fuera mujer y se excitara. Jamás.

La castaña evitaba mantenerse con él a solas y su mejor pretexto para huir de él era justamente tomar a Ginny del brazo e irse a sus habitaciones. _Precisamente con ella_.

La amistad entre el trío seguía siendo estrecha, pero Harry podía percibir que algo estaba sucediendo en torno a Ron, algo en lo que Hermione estaba involucrada. Entonces intentando ser prudente y aprovechando la estupenda oportunidad que esto le dejaba comenzó a buscar la manera de dejar a sus amigos a solas mientras él… iba en busca de la pelirroja que invadía su cabeza por las noches llenándolo de emociones.

Los frutos de todo aquello se cosecharon al iniciar el invierno. Frutos que llegaron con el frío de la nieve encima. Para las vacaciones de fin de año ambas parejas presumían su noviazgo caminando de la mano por los pasillos del colegio. Las demás personas que los veían estaban seguras de estar viendo las parejas ideales, eran realmente complementos, el uno para el otro. Ellos disfrutaban de sus noviazgos auténticamente, pero a veces todo aprecia tan extraño… había algo que… hacia que los pelirrojos necesitaran verse sin mirarse, _aunque sea a veces_.

Ginny se había imaginado algo tan pleno con Harry… Era feliz sin duda. Mucho. Pero era simplemente diferente a lo que esperaba que sintiera su piel con sus manos, lo que sentiría al besarse. Cuando Harry la acariciaba y la besaba solía ser tan tierno, tan dulce. Con un nerviosismo que a veces era gracioso. Ginny sabía que eso era por el respeto que le inspiraba que Ron pudiera verlos de nuevo. Aún siendo novios Harry prefería mantenerse en una actitud que su amigo no pudiera reprochar. La piel de ella no se erizaba al _esperar_ por sus manos.

Por otro lado, no es necesario puntualizar lo diferentes que pueden llegar a ser Ginny y Hermione. Ambas admirables, bellas, inteligentes… pero Hermione tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir, miedo de ser vulnerable, miedo a que un jadeo se escapara de su boca, miedo a ser vistos por alguien. Miedo de las manos de Ron recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras su boca acababa con sus respiros. Siempre estaba contenida y después de ceder un poco se mantenía silenciosa por un par de días. Culpable.

Ron se sentía muy feliz de estar con ella por fin. Pero su sangre no corría tan aceleraba como… _antes_. A veces en las noches, los recuerdos lo traicionaban y escuchaba aquellos ahogados jadeos que parecían activar de una manera especial su cuerpo. Durante los años anteriores Ron y Ginny no habían tenido acercamientos de –_ese_- tipo dentro de Hogwarts; podían esperar a las vacaciones. Pero este año era diferente, la edad, las hormonas, o algo que no sabían qué era, los tenía con ansiedad y angustia sobre la piel, deseando tener un momento en el que pudieran quedarse a solas, lo suficientemente a solas y… pero eso era una locura.

Ambos hermanos en sus camas, en sus momentos de reflexión obligaron a su mente a desengañarse y enfrentar la confusa realidad que vivían. Ambos reconocieron sentir un loco sentimiento que no debían sentir –_culpa únicamente de las malditas hormonas seguramente_-, ambos acordaron internamente suprimirlo, ambos consideraron que lo más justo para ambos era permitirse una vida normal con las personas que siempre han… _querido_. Sería estúpido y absurdo pensar en otra cosa. Estúpido. Absurdo.

Cuando para la Navidad estuvieron de regreso en la Madriguera todos pudieron notar en la pareja de hermanos una evidente ausencia mental. Estaban sin estar, oían sin oír, callados… _ausentes_.

Harry pensaba que era porque era su primer Navidad como novios con su familia, él se sentía emocionado, integrado. Hermione pensó lo mismo. Ron tan tímido, inseguro; seguramente estaba temiendo las bromas de los gemelos. Hermione buscaba apoyarlo con caricias y besos, abrazada junto a él lo protegía. Él la abrazaba también.

La noche anterior al regreso a Hogwarts Molly cansada dejó a Ginny la tarea de limpiar la cocina antes de dormir. Todos se habían ido, la cocina estaba sola. Ginny estaba sola ahí. Ron mientras se desvestía y esperaba el sueño en su recamara junto a Harry tenía su mente en la cocina. Inquieto, ansioso, intrigado, confundido. _Voy… me quedo_…

Finalmente después de unos minutos fue débil; y fingiendo un malestar en el estomago salió al baño, pero sus pasos fueron más allá. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina con pasos apagados y silenciosos. El correr de agua en el fregadero no logró disimular los pasos sobre la madera del piso. Al instante los vellos de todo el cuerpo de Ginny se erizaron ante el llamado del poderoso imán que los convoca. Ella lo sabía, iba por ella.

Silencio.

Preludio largo.

Pensamientos.

Deseos.

Locura.

_Locura_… todos los sentimientos a punto de volcarse sobre ellos cuando Ron estaba de nuevo detrás de Ginny ante el fregadero… Pero una voz, la suave voz de una Hermione somnolienta los hizo sentir una impresión tan fuerte que Ginny verdaderamente sintió un mareo que la hizo tambalear.

Ginny debería sentirse agradecida de tener una amiga como Hermione que se preocupa y está ahí para ayudar a su amiga a dormir pronto. Pero Ginny no lo agradeció. No lo agradecía.

**N/A: Ahora sí, chicas. El próximo es el fin. **

**Espero subirlo antes del 21, si no, discúlpenme pero lo subo hasta después de que lea Deathly Hallows OK. (no se preocupen lo leeré en ingles XDD)**


	8. Chapter 8

¿Quién puede vivir con una herida abierta durante años?. ¿ Cómo se puede olvidar un recuerdo, _un secreto_, un pensamiento que nos golpea culpablemente la conciencia cada vez que nuestra piel se eriza traicionando nuestra mente?

En todas las familias hay secretos; los Weasley no fueron la excepción. Dentro de esta familia dos miembros guardaron en su interior un secreto que les quemaba la piel. Seis años… _y_ _seis más_.

Un matrimonio y las vísperas de otro soportaron aquellas pieles envueltas en un estertor. Cualquiera que hubiera dedicado un poco de tiempo y su mirada a observar la reacciones inconscientes de sus pieles y de sus pupilas al enganchar sus miradas habría adivinado _algo_. Pero nadie lo hizo. Nadie.

Durante 6 años que siguieron a aquella noche en la que Hermione impidió con su somnolienta ayuda que los hermanos volvieran a estar juntos una vez más, sucedieron muchas cosas. Todos terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts y sus estudios profesionales. Ron y Hermione formaron un romance serio y estable y antes de que Ron se detuviera a pensarlo demasiado, Hermione lo había envuelto en uno de sus irrebatibles discursos en donde él no había dicho palabra pero al final se había decidido su boda y tres meses después se hallaron juntos frente al altar; donde lo único que hizo Ron fue decir "Si" cuando Hermione lo codeó fuertemente.

Mientras en la primera línea detrás de los novios, observaba como muda testigo una bella joven pelirroja, pálida como una vela y sudando con ligeros escalofríos mientras observaba a la novia admirar a su ahora esposo y en sus ojos marrones pasaban los perversos pensamientos de lo que aquellas manos harían sobre ese cuerpo desnudo, libre de toda tela poniendo una barrera todavía mayor a la posibilidad de volver a recibir un regalo como el de aquel cumpleaños.

Cuando la mano de Harry apretó la suya a su lado, ella pudo aflojar la tensa mordida que tenía sujetos a sus maxilares y sonrió. Los ojos verdes de Harry estudiaron su expresión con extrañeza.

Pero desde esa boda ya había pasado un año. Un año donde noche a noche Ron retozó entre las piernas de Hermione. Fueron buenas aquellas noches, no había quejas. Hermione era una amante sobria y amorosa. Ron vivía una vida apacible y feliz en su matrimonio pero en alguna parte de él seguía guardada una espina que no había podido sacar y que se encajaba lastimosamente cada vez que Ginny y él se quedaban por casualidad solos en la misma pieza, o cuando tenía la desafortunada eventualidad de toparse con Harry buscando profundizar lo más posible con su hermana. _Un beso profundo y apasionado y su mano bajando peligrosamente sobre su cadera_. Los pasos de Ron resonaban fuertemente en la madera del piso ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento de Harry que pudiera involucrar un colchón.

Pero ahora estaba a la puerta la esperada boda del famoso Harry Potter con la hermanita de su mejor amigo. _Situación por demás conmovedora_. La boda estaba a menos de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ginny quería a Harry y él a ella. Harry le había pedido muchas veces que se casara con él pero ella irrazonablemente había dudado. Pero la noche que Ron se casó ella aceptó con una amplia sonrisa que al extenderse sobre sus labios apuñalaba una insensata esperanza de algo que no tenía ningún futuro.

Un año para preparar la boda. A Harry le había parecido eterno mientras que Ginny sentía el correr de los días como plazo que avanzaba hacia un evento de aterrador respeto. Se casarían el mismo día que ellos, justo el mismo día.

Ron como buen amigo, hermano y padrino de Honor de la pareja se había ofrecido a auxiliarlos prácticamente en todo. La boda se celebraría en la Madriguera donde todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la boda de la única mujer de la familia. Los Weasley le pidieron a Harry que no fuera a la Madriguera para nada ese día hasta la hora del enlace, que no se preocupara por nada más que por disfrutar de la sorpresa que sería la boda.

Ginny ese día no podía permanecer ni un segundo en calma. Se sentaba, se levantaba, caminaba, bebía agua y volvía a sentarse… Los nervios y la impaciencia la tenían tronándose los dedos, mirando como toda su familia se preparaba emocionada para el gran evento. Ginny estaba emocionada, con una _temerosa_ emoción. Se preguntaba si todas las novias sentirían ese pánico angustiado justo antes de casarse. _¿Era eso normal o era que su necia cabeza estaba recordando…_

La hora de la boda estaba encima y el momento de vestirse llegó. Observó su cara sutilmente maquillada y su fino peinado en el espejo y desajustó la cinta de su bata de casa. Después de pasear su vista por su místico vestido de novia abrió la puerta para pedir ayuda a su madre.

Ron detuvo sus acelerados pasos cuando ella abrió la puerta justo frente a él, se miraron directamente a los ojos. No había ningún ruido en la casa, o al menos ellos no pudieron escuchar nada más, era como si no hubiera nada más.

-_¿Necesitas ayuda?_-

El mundo se había desvanecido, Ginny se olvidó de lo social y moralmente aceptado y lo dejó entrar en la habitación. Ambos podían sentir lo que estaba sucediendo, las sensaciones se podían respirar. Cuando la puerta se cerró los cuerpos parecieron activarse como si no hubieran funcionado en años; como si después de días de no probar bocado te ofrecieran un plato de tu postre favorito. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, sus miradas estaban hablando mucho más que ellos, conteniendo un poco la magnética sensación que despedían sus cuerpos el uno hacia el otro.

Ginny se quitó la bata revelando ante Ron el dulce conjunto de elegantes encajes que debía ser el regalo nocturno de Harry y ahora era de él, antes aún que para Harry. Ella señaló el vestido y le dio la espalda poniéndose frente al espejo. El vestido estaba a un paso de ellos pero Ron no se movió, miraba fijamente su cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo. Ella miraba sus ojos y la forma en la que él observaba los encajes.

Era increíblemente animal, Ron estaba salivando como un perro observando en una vitrina de carnicería un trozo de solomillo. Mientras tanto Ginny esperaba con el cuerpo estremecido como una yegua en celo que ha visto llegar a su semental.

Lo que vino después sucedió demasiado rápido, con un hábil movimiento de varita Ron aseguró la puerta y la abrazó por la cintura, ella gimió fuertemente al sentir sus manos por fin en la piel. Las manos masculinas apreciaron plenamente su cuerpo sobre los encajes. Ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos frente al espejo, _no había necesidad_. Se conocían demasiado bien.

La mano de él bajó hasta esconderse entre su piernas y ella llegó al límite de su cordura, lo que estaba viviendo era inconcebible, pero no existía nada más en el mundo. Dejarlo en ese momento sería insoportable. Aún sin que él se entregara ella podría haberle regalado su néctar.

Mientras la mano de Ron la acariciaba suave e íntimamente, ella se pegaba más a él friccionando sus curvas contra él. Era demasiado deseo acumulado en años de imposibilidad… Su mano se humedeció una vez y otra más. Cuando él finalmente llegó a la cima del placer su cuerpo se sacudió de tal manera que perdió completamente el control y sus piernas flaquearon con ella entre sus brazos.

Minutos más tarde los pasos de su madre los hicieron recuperar el sentido y el recuerdo de todo. Se recompusieron y antes de que su madre llegara, Ron jaló furiosamente a Ginny y la besó en la boca tan apasionadamente que parecían dos amantes despidiéndose de la vida, listos para perderla.

Una hora más tarde una nueva pareja de esposos se besaba dulcemente sobre los labios ante sus invitados mientras entre las piernas de la novia se guardaban secretamente los restos de un gran secreto.

FIN

**N/A: Ooohh Mil gracias a tods!! No puedo creer que esta historia haya llegado a este punto. Yo que la pensé solo para One Shot… su reviews me motivaron a seguir y se los agradezco muchísimo. Un beso y nos vemos en la próxima. (no se pierdan I Will) **


End file.
